


Good Job

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Boss Brendon, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Patrick, Desk Sex, Employee Patrick, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Top Brendon, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick loves doing a good job, especially when it comes to his boss.





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thought the Brentrick tag could use something tame to start the year off with.

Patrick wasn't sure of a lot of things at his job. He wasn't sure he was good at it, or good at helping others when they asked for help, or even if anyone even really liked him. But one thing he was one hundred percent certain of was that he had a thing for his boss. Especially when he took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt right to his elbow. There was a tattoo on his arm that was bright and colorful and it made the omega even more curious about what was underneath his clothes.

He'd been caught daydreaming by his boss a few times and every single time he'd been thinking about the alpha, more specifically, what he looked like naked. He'd heard a few of his coworkers whispering about how big he might be and what he might be like in bed, but he never said anything to anyone there about it. Of course he thought about it, he even had to go to the bathroom when he thought about it a little too much. He always found himself going to the bathroom a lot after his boss would do something Patrick liked.

There's a knock on the wall of the cubicle and he snaps back, looking up at the man standing before him. Tall, dark, and handsome. He notices the tie around his neck and wonders what it would feel like having it wrapped around his wrists or covering his eyes.

"Do you have the files I asked for?"

He clears his throat, "yeah, yes. Of course."

He takes the manila folders and hands them to him, "is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Coffee," he says, checking them before meeting his eyes, "lots of cream, lots of sugar. Good job."

He smiles, "thank you."

And he couldn't help the butterfly feeling that was in his stomach, he couldn't explain why but he loved when Brendon praised him. It made him feel appreciated even if what he did was small, he loved knowing he was doing a good job. He was out of his seat the second he walked away and it was weird how excited he was to make a cup of coffee. He heads into the break room and grabs a large cup pouring the cream and sugar and a small bit of the vanilla flavor. He could already feel himself starting to get wet and decides that after he delivers the cup he's going to the bathroom. He stirs it carefully and places a lid on top before taking to the big office. He makes a fist and knocks on the door, waiting patiently outside.

"Come in!"

He opens it and walks over, setting the cup down in front of here.

"You know, you've worked here for two years," Brendon explains, "and I know I've told you at least a thousand times you don't need to knock."

"I know," he nods, picking at the skin around his nails while he looked at him, "I just don't want to disturb you or anything if you're busy or on the phone."

"Well, I'm never too busy for you and your coffee," he tells him, taking the coffee and sipping it.

Brendon's eyes close and he smiles, "thank you, Trick."

His heart jumps at the nickname and he presses his thighs a little closer together hoping he doesn't notice.

"No problem, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no," he says, "it's perfect. You can get back to work now."

He nods and leaves the room smiling when he closes the door. He went back to his desk and got back to work, trying not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Brendon praising him and calling him by his nickname. But his thoughts get dirtier when he thinks about being on his knees between Brendon's legs. A hand in his hair, pulling it while he let his boss use his mouth. He fantasized about doing something like that more times than he'd like to admit, but the truth is he'd do whatever Brendon wanted. The day went on and he only had to go to the bathroom once because of his excessive daydreaming. But he insists he couldn't help it because of the slacks Brendon wore and the. They weren't too tight, but they didn't really leave much to imagination. The Friday was almost over and Patrick knows he'll get to have the weekend off. Part of him was excited to spend time with friends, but the other part would be wishing he could see Brendon more.

"Patrick," he hears.

And he looks up seeing Brendon standing in front of him, "will you come see me before you leave, please?"

He nods and when Brendon walks away he's counting down the minutes, packing everything up with one hand while typing with the other. He wondered what he wanted to see him about and then a thought occurred. _What if Brendon's firing me?_

He freezes for a second before shaking his head, Brendon wouldn't do that. He likes Patrick, at least he seems like he does. He smiles at him and tells him he's doing a good job all the time. He looks to the clock and shuts down the computer before standing with his things. He heads to the man's office, everyone else already gone and the thought of being fired running through his head. _Maybe he's going to fire me so I don't have to come in on Monday and I'll have to use my weekend to job hunt._

He knocks on the door and there's a small laugh, "come in, Patrick."

He opens the door, "how did you know it was me?"

"No one else knocks," he says as Patrick walks over to his desk.

He's got a cup in his hand and Patrick watches the see-through brown liquid swirl around the glass, "come over here. Have a glass with me."

And he wants to, but if he drinks it and their conversation lasts a while he might start saying thing he wouldn't normally say.

"I can't do that," he tells him.

"Why not, you're over twenty-one aren't you?"

He nods, "no, yeah, I am! But I just don't really drink."

He steps away from the desk and the man stands from his chair and makes his way over to him only for him to take a step back when he steps inside Patrick's bubble.

"It's late," Patrick says softly.

"I love working late. I get the perfect view of the sunset from my desk," he says, realizing that the sun was indeed gone and the moon was out, glowing white in the sky, "well, not right now, but when it's sunset it's perfect."

"I've never watched the sun set before," he admits.

"It's relaxing. I could give you an office with a good view if you want, instead of a small cubicle."

And he feels his heart jump. _Not getting fired._

"Uh," he shakes his head, "you don't have to do that."

"I want to, you work hard and you're doing a great job here. You deserve to be rewarded, shown that I appreciate the work you put in here."

And the words make his stomach fuzzy and the feeling in his underwear come back, he _knows_ he's going to have to leave _really_ _soon._

"You don't have to, I'm sure someone else here has worked here harder and longer than I have and would kill for an office with a view."

He shrugs, "I want you to have an office. Mine is a little too big for me anyway, I don't need so much space. I could have a wall and door added, it would be ready for you in no time."

"Mr. Urie," he starts, "I appreciate what you're doing but I-"

"Don't you want an office of your own away from everyone?"

"Only if you feel I've earned it."

"Of course you've earned it," he smiles, "I'll make some calls in the morning."

He smiles, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest and the wet feeling between his legs, "uh, it's late. I should get home before my roommate starts to worry."

"I'm sure your roommate is fine on their own," he says, "stay with me."

"You know why I can't do that," he says, "the cameras around here, people might _talk_."

"Right," he says, setting his glass down.

He walks him to the exit and Patrick's trying to focus on the handle. But when they get to the door a large hand is placed on it making his heart race as he turns to look at him. He takes notice of how close he was and how his arms are blocking him in. Patrick swallows nervously, looking up at him, wondering if he can smell the slick between his legs. His voice drops to a whisper, "thank you for the office, Mr. Urie."

Brendon's hand goes up, cupping his cheek and running the pad of his thumb over Patrick's bottom lip. He lets out a small breath as he stares up at him like a deer in headlights. Brendon's looking over his features before finally meeting his eyes with a look that could devour him whole.

"Anything for my best employee."

Brendon's hand moves down around his waist and Patrick keeps his eyes up and locked on the dark sienna irises he dreams about way too often. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what to do, he just knows this feels like a dream he's had a million times. Brendon uses his other hand to looses his own tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. And Patrick couldn't help but stare at the new skin that was exposed to him. Normally he'd try not to make it obvious he was staring, but it was clear he wanted him to. He looks back up and it seems Brendon's eyes have yet to leave his. Usually he'd be uncomfortable when someone looked at him the way Brendon was at the moment. It wouldn't normally turn him on when someone would hold him like this, but something about the way Brendon did it was making the room a little warmer and his pants a little tighter. The man's hands went to his hips, moving to pull out the shirt he'd tucked inside his pants this morning.

Once his hands are under the shirt, touching the smooth skin underneath, Patrick's breath catches in his throat. His other hand comes off the door and cups Patrick's face while the one up the back of his shirt traces down his spine. Brendon leans in, closing the space between them and pressing his lips against his. His legs turn to jelly and he's suddenly really grateful that Brendon's holding him up at the moment because he knows he'd probably fall if he wasn't. After a second his hands let go of him and his lips pull away leaving Patrick's mouth open dumbly as he talks.

"I'll stop if you want me to stop. You don't have to stay with me, I'll still give you an office," he tells him, "and if you leave I wont try anything like that a second time and I wont ever bring it up again."

Patrick is watching him walk to the window, he's grabbing his glass along the way. One hand in his pocket and the other tilting the glass that was pressed to his lips. Patrick was free to go but he couldn't stop staring at the man looking up at the moon. He forces himself to turn to the door, opening it and looking across the room into the dark hallway. He knows if he walks out he'll just be going home and watching a stupid romantic movie or something before going to sleep. He knows he'll regret leaving this room and not figuring out what Brendon would do alone with him. He swallows hard when he thinks about those things and he closes the door, locking it before turning back to Brendon who was looking out at the city below them.

The room is lit only by moonlight and a small lamp on Brendon's desk. It's not much but it's just enough for him to see the man standing there tall and perfect like he always was. He walks over to him, taking the glass from his hand and setting it on the side of the desk once he finishes the rest of it for him. The burn sent a soft red to his face as the warmth washes through him. His hands go up to the taller man's back and over his shoulders helping him slip off the jacket he wore over his button up. He sets it carefully on the swivel chair and backed up into the wood of the desk. Once it meets the back of his legs he slowly sits on it and lets Brendon turn to look at him. He's unbuttoning his shirt slow, practically putting on a show for the alpha, whose eyes were roaming his body at the moment.

His pants are next, they may be tight but they're easy to undo. Brendon stops him from pulling them off and slowly sinks to the floor in front of him. His hands go under his butt and his fingers go in the top of the back of his pants, pulling them down his legs along with his shoes. Once they're off he stands, hands sliding up the sides of his legs slow as he openly looked at the soft pale skin. His hands go to Patrick's thighs, spreading them so he can be between them and squish them with his hands. They were thick and soft and Brendon squeezes one gently before bringing his other hand up to hold his cheek. Patrick lifts his hand up, holding onto his wrist and Brendon's kissing him again just a little faster than the first time. The room was silent except for the sound of their lips pulling away to breathe. He moved to kiss Patrick's neck and the blond haired man couldn't help the noises that escaped his lips. This only encouraged Brendon to kiss and but him hard enough to leave marks that wouldn't leave his skin for a while. He moaned louder and the man's hands were back on his thighs, fingers tracing the waistband of his underwear.

"I'll give you once more chance to leave if you don't want to do this anymore. But if you stay," he says, dragging his mouth along his skin, "fuck I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

Patrick pulls off his jacket and tie leaving him in just his button up shirt. He shakes his head, "I don't want you to stop, Mr. Urie."

And it was just the push he needed to sink his fingers into Patrick's dark black underwear and pull them quickly down to his knees, letting them fall down his ankles on their own. He was naked now in front of him, the slick beginning to leak onto the desk. He knew Brendon could smell it now, but all he could smell was the scent of Brendon's cologne he'd always wanted to linger on his skin if they ever slept together. He'd thought about buying a bottle and putting it on his pillows to make his dreams a little sexier at night. He spreads his legs invitingly and Brendon's fingers go to his entrance while he kisses his neck, "do you know how long I have wanted you?"

And that makes his who body feel warm and a certain heat pool his stomach. He lets out a soft breath and Brendon kisses him again before resting his forehead on his, "I can't tell you how many times I've walked to your desk with a hard-on because you came in here with slick between your legs."

He blushes red, he _had_ noticed. He thinks back to all the times he'd walked in smelling like slick and starts to feel really embarrassed.

"I can't tell you how many nights I spent dreaming of your thighs. How many nights I laid awake thinking of what it would be like to have my tongue opening you up and tasting every inch of you."

Brendon's fingers stop their teasing and make their way inside him. He moans louder than he meant to and grabs the front of his shirt. He'd tried fingering himself a few times but it's _nothing_ compared to what Brendon's doing now, and he only just started! He goes slow, and in seconds slick is covering Brendon's fingers and trailing down his palm. The fingers curl and twist and rub against the spot inside him and Patrick starts to think maybe he's just been doing it wrong all this time.

"Do you always get this wet? Or should I be flattered?"

He nods and Brendon kisses his forehead as the omega lets out a whine when he stops.

"Please," he says softly, grabbing his hand.

And that made the alpha smile, "please what, Trick?"

His body trembles as he helps Brendon push them back in slowly, "Please, Sir. Please don't stop."

He bites his lip and tries not to grin wide. His fingers move and Patrick moans, squeezing his wrist tight when he touches the right place.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

He nods, grabbing his tie and pulling it down so Brendon will kiss him. The alpha kisses him hard for a minute before pulling back. Patrick rubs the bulge in his slacks, "I want you, Mr. Urie."

And the fingers stop and pull from him. He looks up watching him suck the slick off them before his hands go to his belt, unbuckling it slow and making Patrick swallow hard. The zipper goes down and soon the pants and underwear are pushed down to his knees.

"Do you have a condom," Patrick asks.

Brendon takes off his shirt and reaches into the pocket of his pants opening his wallet. He pulls it out and checks the date, "it's expired."

"You're clean, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nods, "are you?"

He nods, biting his lip and pulling Brendon's tie down so he's closer, "I'll get a morning after pill."

Brendon smiles and Patrick lets go of his tie. He pulls it off and moves between his legs, hands spreading his thighs before they go around him and grabbing his hips. Patrick gathers some slick from between his legs before reaching out and touching Brendon's cock. He jerks him off slow and Brendon groans, "with your slick?"

He nods.

"You are some kind of perfect, aren't you?"

Brendon lets himself walks closer and soon Patrick's guiding him inside himelf. The omega groans and Brendon bites his lip, feeling Patrick stretch around him. When he lets go Brendon pulls him to the edge of the desk. He pulls his hips back and thrusts in slow, taking his time and building up speed. Patrick reaches up for his shoulders and lets Brendon pick him up. They move over to the window and Patrick kisses him, letting his bare ass be pressed up against the glass. He hums against his lips and Brendon smiles, "you like being fucked against the window?"

He nods.

"You want someone to see what a naughty little omega you are?"

He smiles, "yes, Sir."

He fucks into him, the wet sound of his cock going in as deep as he can. Hands go under Patrick's knees, spreading his legs open while Patrick moves to kiss Brendon's neck.

"Fuck," the alpha says.

"I've thought about this for so long," Patrick moans, "and this is _way better_ than anything I could ever imagine."

"Yeah," he asks, "you think about me fucking you a lot?"

He moans, "yes, god yes! I've thought about you bending me over your desk a thousand times."

"And what?," he asks, amused, "spanking you?"

He shakes his head and kisses him again, "no, I always pictured you telling me what a good job I did."

And Brendon completely stops. Patrick thinks maybe he thinks it's weird and shakes his head, "but most of the time it's other stuff."

"Do you want to know why I like you," he asks, kissing his neck.

He nods and Brendon gives his hips a rough thrust into his.

"It's because you're the best employee I've ever had."

And there's another rough thrust that makes him moan.

"You do such a good job, you're so well behaved, and you do anything I tell you to do like a good little omega."

And Patrick's hands go to his hair, "I do?"

"You're good at everything," he says, moving away from the wall and taking him back over to the desk. He sets him down on the edge and leans over him, hands flat on the wood by his hips keeping his legs spread, "you're even good at taking my cock."

Patrick lets go of his neck and leans back on his forearms. Brendon thrusts hard making him suck in a breath and swallow hard.

"You do exactly what I tell you to do the minute I tell you to do it," he says leaning down and ghosting his lips over his, "just like a good omega."

Patrick's breathing increases and Brendon looks over him, "and you never ever complain, do you?"

"No, Sir," he says low, shaking his head.

"You'll do anything I tell you to do, wont you," he asks, rolling his hips into his.

"Ah! Yes, Sir!"

"Why?"

"Because I like it when you tell me I did a good job."

He smiles, "you like hearing me say what a good job you did?"

"Yes, Sir," he pants.

"That get you wet? When I praise you?"

And his face would be red if the blood wasn't rushing straight down between his legs, "yes, Sir."

"Say it," he says.

And he feels like he's going cum when the alpha says that. He hesitates and Brendon starts kissing his neck, "tell me how wet I get you."

"I get wet when you tell me I did a good job."

His hips angle and soon he's hitting against the spot inside Patrick that makes him completely lay back against the desk.

"Are you gonna cum," he asks.

"Can I," he asks.

And there's a soft laugh against his neck, "you're asking?"

He nods.

"Yeah, Trick, you can cum."

Brendon thrusts faster and his head tips back, back arching off the desk when he cums on his stomach. He moans loud, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

And Brendon smiles kissing his jaw while slowing down, "thank you? You really are a good omega aren't you?"

He pulls away and goes to take his cock out and Patrick shakes his head, "don't stop!"

Brendon looks at him confused, "don't stop?"

"I want you to get yours," he says.

"You want me to keep going?"

He nods, "I want you to cum too."

"I can just finish by myself," he starts.

Patrick shakes his head, "use me. I want you to use me to cum."

Brendon raises a brow and Patrick almost pouts, "please? Let me do it."

He hesitates but nods, "alright."

He pulls out and flips Patrick onto his stomach, bending him over the desk. Brendon pushes back in him and Patrick turns his head so his cheek is pressed against the wood. He pulls back and goes slow and thrusts in making Patrick let out a whine.

"Such a vocal little thing aren't you?"

He watches him grab the desk and thrusts harder into him. Patrick bites his lip and lets himself get fucked harder and he can't help but feel like he's going to cum again.

"God I could fuck you so hard you wouldn't sit right for a week," Brendon says, "and you'd be so grateful for it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Sir," he says.

"So much so that you'd even say thank you when I filled you up with my cum."

He nods, "yes, Sir, please use me!"

"Use you," he repeats, "you really want me to use you?"

He nods.

"Say it."

"I want you to use me, Mr. Urie."

"Want me to cum inside your ass and tell you what a good little omega you are?"

And his cock twitches when he says that. Brendon must've noticed because his hand goes into his hair and pulls it when he speaks, "that what you are? A good omega?"

"Yes, Sir," he nods.

"Say it."

"I'm a good omega," he moans.

And Brendon's fucking into him harder making his knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the desk. He pulls his hair harder, "again."

"I'm a good omega!"

His moan get higher and they start to sound like he's going to cum again. Brendon grabs his hip with his free hand and uses the other to slide down his hair to the back of his neck. He keeps him pressed against the wood and he moans loud as Brendon fucks into him.

"You are, aren't you," he says, "such a good little omega doing such a good job."

And Patrick can't seem to help himself when he cums again, a loud moan leaving his lips and his body shaking as Brendon keeps going until he's finishing inside him with a long groan. He leans down, letting go of Patrick's neck and hip. He slides a hand under Patrick's chin and lifts his head, turning it so he can kiss him. His hand goes in the blond hair and plays with his hair as he moves his mouth under his ear, "you did such a good job. I'm very proud of you."

He smiles, looking extremely tired, "thank you, Mr. Urie."

He pulls out of him and uses a few tissues to clean them both up gently. He helps Patrick stand and pulls him into his lap when he sits down in his chair. His arms wrap around him and Patrick rubs his cheek against his neck, scenting him.

"Scenting me?"

"Is that okay," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, you smell good."

And Patrick kisses his cheek, "was this just a one time thing?"

"If you want it to be."

"And if I want more," he asks.

"Well," he says, "neither of us work this weekend so maybe you and I could do something together."

"Like what," he asks.

Brendon kisses the side of his mouth, "I'm sure we'll think of something. How about for now though I order us some food for my place and you can stay the night."

"In your bed," he asks.

He nods, drawing different shapes into the side of Patrick's thigh with his finger.

"In my bed. We could even watch a movie or two if you'd like."

"Whatever I want to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch," he nods.

"And whatever I want to eat?"

He smiles and kisses his neck, "and I'll order you whatever you'd like to eat."

"Could I sleep in one of your shirts?"

"Of course," he says, "my omega can wear anything he'd like."

And that made his stomach feel light and fuzzy again. He hugs Brendon's torso and kisses his neck, not wanting to leave the position they were in yet.

"Your omega," he asks.

"Yeah, my omega," he says, "unless you don't want to be."

"I want to be," he nods, kissing his cheek, "I want to be your omega, just your omega."

He smiles, "why don't you get dressed and I'll order our food. What would you like?"

He thinks about it for a moment before he makes a final decision, "french fries."

"French fries?"

"And a burger," he adds, "and a hot fudge sundae with lots of whip cream and extra cherries!"

He chuckles and hugs Patrick closer.

"Sounds amazing," he smiles, nosing at his neck.

Patrick giggles when soft kisses are placed all over his neck.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna have the same thing." 


End file.
